Prideful sin
by silverbrumby123
Summary: Kidnapped and turned into a homunculus, Ed is entrusted into Envy's care, but Envy wants more than just guardianship of Ed. Edvy, pride!ed. Yaoi.
1. Caught

Hiya, another new fic from me! I've got loads of ideas, (thanks to naughty plot bunnies) and need to get them out of my system. I also need to update my other fics...

Well at least its the summer holidays...

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist.

P.S: Al has his body back in this fic, Bradley was killed by Roy, who didn't loose an eye, and Hakuro is now fuhrer. (Roy is still a colonel at the start of this fic)

- - -

Edward sighed. It had been another long day at the central HQ, and he had only just managed to escape from Hawkeye's evil, gun toting clutches.

The colonel had, once again, been a lazy ass all day, making his subordinates (including Ed) do most of his paperwork, and even managing to escape from his office long enough to flirt with the new secretary, steal Havoc's new girlfriend, and set up a different date for the rest of the week.

Yes, just another normal day in the life of Edward Elric.

Making his way over to a small bakery, he brought a cinnamon bun, walked the short distance to the park, and sat on a bench to eat his bun.

- - -

Envy watched Edward Elric from the large tree towering over the bench that said person was sitting on. His body trembled with anticipation, impatient to strike.

But he knew he had to wait. He had to wait until the exact moment. When it would be easiest to take the younger alchemist by surprise, and muffle any yells effectively. He didn't want to attract any attention.

After finishing the bun, Ed stretched, and leaned against the back of the bench, watching the sunset peacefully.

When most people had left the park, Ed got up, sighing. He knew he had to get back to the dorms, or his brother would start worrying.

That was when Envy struck.

- - -

As Edward made his way down the path, he heard a loud 'thump' right behind him.

He didn't even have time to look around before a hand covered his mouth. He tried to struggle, but before he knew it, he felt a sharp prick in his arm.

A few second later and Edward Elric started to fade into unconsciousness, sagging against the person who held him tightly.

Envy grinned triumphantly. In his arms lay a drugged Shrimp, and it hadn't been hard at all.

Not wanting to waste any more time, he slung the chibi over his arm, and walked away, melting into the shadows.

Envy had gone. And so had Edward.

- - -

Looks at the chapter.

Awwww, its so short... it reminds me of someone...

Hope that you like it so far.

Please review.


	2. Pride

Woo, to make up for the short 1st chapter, you get another one super quick.

One thing I forgot to mention in the previous chapter is: Greed is also alive, but his gang isn't. He is now working for Dante again.

Hope that you enjoy it.

Prideful Sin chapter 2: Pride

00000000000000000000000000

"Colonel! Colonel Mustang!"

"Hmm?" Roy was jerked out of his nice dream of lots of females, dressed in small miniskirts, waiting on him, by the younger Elric brother, who wore a frantic expression on his face.

"Colonel, have you seen Nii-san? He didn't come home last night! And I've looked all over the city, and can't find him anywhere!" Alphonse rushed out, his eyes showing large amounts of worry.

Seeing how serious Alphonse was being, Roy woke up completely, and shook his head.

"No, i haven't seen him since he left work last night, and he hasn't arrived in this morning. Are you sure you haven't overlooked him? He is kinda _short_ after all," he couldn't resist poking fun at the absent alchemist, though if fullmetal was anywhere nearby, they would here his denials soon.

No denials came, and Al looked at Roy as if he was about to burst into tears.

"He's no where," he wailed, only to be comforted by an emotionless Riza who had recently entered the room.

She looked at him, a meaningful look in her eye.

Roy sighed, "fine then, I'll send some people out to look for him. If fullmetal is in the city, we'll find him in no time."

- - -

Meanwhile, after a nights travelling, Envy had arrived back at the hideout, where Dante was waiting.

Glaring at him, she gestured at him to follow.

"It took you long enough," she grumbled angrily, "put him in the middle of the transmutation circle. Then leave."

Rolling his eyes, he put Ed into the circle, careful not to mess up the complicated design. He then backed away, watching in surprise as Ed began to stir.

"Damn! That drug should have lasted longer," he muttered to himself.

- - -

Ed opened his eyes, his mind slightly foggy, "where am I?" he said to himself, not expecting to get a reply.

"It doesn't matter where you are," Envy said, smirking as he left the room.

Edward began to get up, recognising Envy's voice, but Dante chose that moment to activate the circle that Edward lay on.

Ed stared in horror as he watched the blue light flare up around him, what were they doing to him? Pain suddenly tore through his body, and he curled up, trying desperately not to let out a scream. But he couldn't prevent the screams from coming as more pain seemed to rip apart his body.

The blue light started to turn red as the pain increased. It seemed like hours, but in reality it was a few minutes. The pain died down, along with the light. Edward felt himself slipping away.

Dante made her way to Edward, towering over him as he let out pained whimpers. She knelt down, and leaned close to his ear.

"Welcome, Pride," she whispered, before getting up and leaving the room.

Pride. One of the deadly sins. She was acting like... he was one of them... a homunculus.

Then blackness took him.

- - -

He looked around, innocent golden eyes blinking in confusion.

Where was he?

Come to think of it, who was he? And while he was asking these questions, he might as well ask, what was he?

The first questions answer was quite clear. He was in a room. A small white one. He didn't like the room much. He could sense pain in the atmosphere. There was a door in front of him, so he did the obvious thing to do.

He opened the door cautiously, and ventured down the long hallway that came from behind the door. Leaving the room and its pain behind.

- - -

It was a long time before he found any signs of life in the maze of halls he had found himself with. He felt lonely. Lonely and scared. He was beginning to wish he'd never left the room he'd awoken in. He turned another corner, only to find himself face to face with a large, fat, blob. The blob moved, and turned a small head to a figure behind him. A figure that had shock written all over its face.

"Lust? Lust? Can I eat him?" the fat blob said eagerly.

The figure called Lust sighed. In front of her was Edward Elric. She had no idea how he had gotten into their hideout, or how he had even found it. But she had to admit, the boy looked a little strange, with most of his hair out of his braid, and his clothes torn. He also wore a strange, blank look upon his face, that gave him a childish, innocent look. However, her orders were clear. If anyone was caught intruding in the hideout. They must be killed. Important or not, it didn't matter. They didn't want an intruder bringing back others. So she might as well not let to boy go to waste. She nodded at her companion.

"Yes, eat him Gluttony," she said, slightly surprised that the teen hadn't fought back.

Gluttony wasted no time after that, and opening his mouth, he bit into the boys arm, tearing it from the shoulder.

The boy let out a pained cry, tears forming in his eyes, backing away from the advancing Gluttony.

To Lust's amazement, Ed's arm suddenly re-grew itself.

"Stop Gluttony!" she commanded. "Envy! What do you think your doing, wandering around like that?" she yelled, annoyed that she had been tricked.

The boy looked at her with watery golden eyes, and said in a confused, un-Envy like way, "En...vy?"

Was that his name?

He then saw the fat blob called Gluttony stare hungrily at him. Remembering what had just happened, he sniffed, and fled back down the hall, leaving a confused Lust behind.

- - -

Back at the room, however, Dante had re-entered, bringing some red stones. She already knew that some of the red stones would have been absorbed into his body during the transmutation, but he would probably need more to start moving around.

She looked at the empty floor in a mix of anger, confusion, and horror.

Her new homunculus had gone. And only Envy knew that she was turning him into a homunculus.

She had to find the brat... and quick.

And that's chapter 2. Hope that you enjoyed it! Its only a little longer than the last one, but its getting late, so it'll do.

Please leave a review.

Thanks,

Silverbrumby123


	3. Meet Pride

Errrr...

Hi. Its been a while since I updated... tries to dodge sharp pointy things thrown by readers

But I am trying to update all of my current fics at the moment, so with any luck, my other stories will be updated soon. Not promising anything though.. Dodges more sharp pointy things

Anyway, lets get on with the next chapter of Prideful Sin. Sorry it's so short, but I had a good place to stop. I'll try and get another chapter out soon though.

Also, visit my new forum. Its dedicated to fullmetal alchemist yaoi, the main pairings being EnyxEd, RoyxEd, and LingxEd, though there's nothing wrong with other pairings. There's also a challenge section, where you can issue challenges for other members to take up. Please join... the address is: http:// fmayaoi. (take out the space after the forward slashes). Hope to see you there!

---

Chapter 3: Meet Pride.

The confused young sin ran down the seemingly endless corridors, still nursing the arm that Gluttony had attempted to eat, even though it had completely healed, and grown back. The blonde homunculus was scared and confused, and would have given anything to return back to the room that he had woken up in. He was desperately trying to hold back the frightened tears that threatened to fall, racing blindly down the endless halls.

He could still hear the heavy footsteps of the fat blob that had begun to chase him, probably so he could take more chunks out of his arm. The blob was pretty fast for such a fat thing, and was gaining on the newborn sin quickly.

He was certain that the blob was going to catch up with him when he ran into something hard, and fell down abruptly. Looking up, he saw amethyst eyes partly hidden by long green hair staring back at him in surprise.

The blonde stared at the the green haired sin with large golden eyes, oblivious to the fact that this was Envy, one of the eldest and most violent of the homunculus, and also the one that was responsible for turning him into was he now was.

He whimpered slightly, and grabbed onto Envy, hiding behind him, golden eyes filled with desperation. Envy gave him a surprised look, before remembering the experiment, and who had been used for it.

It was then that Envy caught sight of Gluttony, and quickly came to a conclusion about what happened.

He was about to speak when Lust came running after Gluttony.

"Envy!? What the hell are you doing? What the hell is going on?" she yelled, confused that Envy would let the Fullmetal alchemist cling onto him like that, and even more confused that Edward would do it in the first place.

Envy smirked in an all knowing manner, smug that he was the only one to know, save for Dante, of course.

"Whatever do you mean, Lust?" he asked innocently... well, as innocent as one of the most evil homunculus in existence could, anyway.

Lust gave him a glare, before extending her nails slightly,

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Envy," she said sweetly, looking almost lovingly at the pointy, red nails. "Gluttony went to eat the boy, but he healed, just like us. I thought it might have been you, but that theory has just been disproved."

Envy nearly laughed,

"You nearly had Gluttony eat Dante's most successful experiment?!"

Lust gave him a confused look, and Envy's smirk grew bigger,

"Lust, Gluttony, say hello to the new Pride."

---

A/N Isn't this just the best place to stop. Laughs evilly. Yes! This is the best place to stop. It was planned to be the place to stop. But, luckily for you, I have been thumbing through my notebook, which contains the next chapters for Catch me before I fall, Ice Dragon, and Protecting you... well, the first sentence of the last one, anyway... And I found more of Prideful sin, so I guess you get more!

---

Alphonse was worried. It had been well over 24 hours since he had raised the alert on Ed's disappearance. Colonel Mustang and some of his unit had been out searching, but so far, they had found nothing of the small alchemist. If Ed was OK, then surely he would have contacted Alphonse by now.

But he hadn't.

Alphonse knew that Ed could look after himself, but, what if something did happen? Ed was still only human after all.

Alphonse glanced over to the phone. He had been told to stay at their dorm room in case Ed returned, or at least made some form of contact. So all Alphonse could do was sit and wait.

And he had never felt so useless in his entire life.

Alphonse didn't know what he would do if something happened to Ed. His imagination plagued him with terrible things that could have happened to his brother. Ed with even more limbs missing... Ed in a coma... but most of all, the haunting visions of Ed's death. The nagging in his chest that Ed was no longer breathing on this earth. And it terrified him. He doubted that he could live without his brother. Without Ed, he was nothing. Just an empty suit of armour.

All he could do was sit and wait. And that's what he would do until Ed came home. And Ed would come home.

---

"T-the new Pride!?" Lust stuttered, staring at Envy in shock, "Why weren't we told that this was planned?"

"Because," Envy said, smirking, "Dante wasn't sure whether it would work or not anyway."

He then turned around and walked off, dragging Pride with him, grasping him by the arm tightly. He had a nasty feeling that Dante didn't know of the young sins activities, and, as Dante had wanted to surprise everyone with her work, she definitely wouldn't be pleased. Envy would have groaned out loud if he was alone, it wasn't enjoyable being on the receiving end of one of Dante's whining rants, which he usually was.

---

Envy had been right. Dante hadn't been very happy at all. It was shown by a sharp slap to the face, Pride being on the receiving end, of course. This probably wasn't the best thing to do, Envy thought idly, as Pride, from what he could tell anyway, was a very timid creature, quite the opposite from his human counterpart.

He was right, again. Pride was now using Envy as a Hiding place again, a small, place hand rubbing his red cheek and whimpering fearfully.

This only seemed to aggravate Dante more. After trying to pry Pride from Envy's arm for about 10 minutes, Dante decided that Envy would be the one to look after Pride while he found his feet.

Which, in turn, put Envy in an even worse mood that Dante, which resulted in a verbal fight between the two, the course of it all observing it all silently, clinging to Envy's top.

---

It took a whole day for Dante and Envy to stop fuming about the fight. Together they had managed to force Pride back into his birth room, and Dante locked the door, a victorious smirk on her face as she held up the key.

By the time Envy went to fetch Pride from the room, Pride was curled up in a tight ball, trembling violently, his eyes wide. He didn't notice Envy until Envy placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Yo! Pride? Pride? You OK?" Envy asked, wondering what was wrong with the sin.

Pride shook his head, and stared at Envy.

"Envy-sama? I don't like it in here. It... hurts." Then Pride clammed up and clung onto Envy's arm as he was helped up, mouth shut tight, and it was clear that he would say no more.

Envy was left to wonder what had disturbed the ex-alchemist so much, as he took him to meet the rest of the homunculus properly...

----

And that's it! Sorry if it was too short for you!

Review, I might just update quicker.

And don't forget to visit my forum (address is at the top of the page and on my profile page)

;p

lol

Silverbrumby123


End file.
